


Under the leather.

by Reload_Paige



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige
Summary: What does Loki wear under there? Tony wants to know.





	Under the leather.

It was just another Assemble against Loki. It had been three weeks since his last attack and this one was following the usual pattern.

Loki used his magic to animate something. Tony would watch carefully because magic and how does that work. He'd been trying to improve JARVIS's scanners to see what was happening and how. 

The Avengers would attack. Thor taking on Loki while the rest tried to defeat Loki's animated toys. He and Thor would spend some brotherly bonding time while trying to render each other unconscious. 

Eventually Fury would get pissed and sent Bruce to either pound Loki into the ground or ,more likely, send him fleeing with impotent threats. 

This time Tony had been first on the scene but had waited, per Steve's orders for Thor. He had spent the time watching Loki animate trees and benches. He seemed to be playing rather than trying to cause any real kind of damage.

But that wasn't what attracted Tony's attention. "He just can't be wearing anything under that armour, " Tony exclaimed. "Look at his junk"

"Tony, what are you talking about?" Steve asked , exasperated as the team finally reached Tony's vantage point. 

"Loki...There's no way he's wearing any kind of under-roos. That leather is just too tight." Tony started to point out ."You can see everything move."

"Tony , can we just get on with the fight?"Clint asked.

"No way, Tweetie-Pie. You're the Sharp-shooter. Just cast your eagle-eyes over Loki's groin. Is he or is he not wearing under-wear?" Tony demanded. "You can probably see the vein. JARVIS, can you enhance the visuals of Loki's crotch?"

"Sir, I must protest at this use of my functions. "

"Me too JARVIS, "Clint said. "I'm not ogling Thor's brother on your behalf, Tony. Just jet yourself over and ask him yourself."

By now, Hulk and Natasha had joined Steve, Tony and Clint while Thor had landed close to Loki and was trying in vain to talk him down. The comms had picked up Loki's usual blustering about benevolent god-ing when several of Tony's stray remarks issued out of Thor's comm. unit.

" Look at his junk . Is he or is he not wearing under-wear ? You can probably see the vein" had both Loki and Thor stop as Clint's "I'm not ogling Thor's brother on your behalf, Tony" had them look puzzled at each other.

"Explain yourself , Metal Man" Thor..well , thundered. "Why are you interested in my brother's body?"

Loki had turned to watch the gathering heroes. They braced themselves to fight but with a wave of his arm, Loki disappeared.

"Loki! Brother!" Thor roared to the empty space next to him before returning to the team and facing Tony."You will explain yourself. What is the meaning of these words?"

Tony held up his hands defensively, "I was just admiring the view. I can't help it if he looks like the horns aren't over-compensating."

"Do I want to know what he's talking about Natasha?" Steve asked the red-haired agent next to him. She shook her head. "It's probably best if you don't."

"Keep your innocence a bit longer, Capt." Clint added. Hulk growled in agreement. The four of them headed towards the Quinjet as Coulson shouted, "Hurry up. I need to de-brief you."

"As Tony said to Loki", Clint stage-whispered as he and Natasha passed Thor and Tony who were still face to face.

Tony was contemplating flying away when Thor grabbed his arm and dragged him along after the rest of the team. Being dragged by Thor was nearly as bad as being dragged by Hulk.

The flight back was uncomfortable in more than one way. The suit wasn't really that pleasant to sit in. And every-one was staring at him. Not that Tony minded being the centre of attention but this wasn't fair. 

By the time they had reached HQ, Tony had removed the suit and had changed into his normal clothes. As had Bruce and Steve. Thor had done that weird arm movement and his armour had melted into the less formal version he wore round the house. Tony itched to study that.

Steve told Fury and Coulson about this morning's encounter. He was trying to play down Tony's remarks when Fury asked him about them. "Perhaps Mr Stark would like to discuss what he meant this morning." Over a bubble of protest, Fury continued, "We monitor all your comms so we heard everything. Well, Stark. Tell us your thoughts on Loki and what you think he does or doesn't wear under his armour ."

The lights flickered and then the room went dark for several seconds. When the lights burst back, Loki was sat on the table next to Thor's seat. With one foot flat on the surface and one knee drawn up with his arms around it. He tilted his head and rested his cheek on his knee and smiled. It wasn't the usual crazy, toothy smile but no less disturbing in its softness.

"Indeed, Stark. Tell us everything for I too am intrigued by your , shall we call it an interest in my under-clothes." he mocked .

The quiet clicks of guns echoed in the silence. Thor laughed "Loki has prevented your weapons from harming him. He is not foolish enough to walk into your head-quarters without protecting himself. Tell me Stark, do you seek permission to court my brother?"

"Court? Court Loki? As in ...some-one want to help me out here?" Tony asked. A chorus of "No's" answered him.

"I do not need your permission to woo a Midgardian should I chose too, "Loki shouted back, jumping off the table.

"So Mother was right. You do have feelings for Stark." Thor crowed."Now, you can't talk about Jane."

"I told mother that in confidence ." Loki pouted. "When did she tell you?"

"Last week. When YOU didn't come for the day as you normally do. Mother asked me if you were with him, "the last word was dripping with distain.

Fury butted in, "I'm sorry Thor. But it sounds like you are in the habit of fraternising with an Avengers' enemy."

"He's my brother and it's only one day a week, Director."Thor protested."Mother insists on it. She wants all of us to spend time together as we rarely did when we were younger. It's rather strained at times. But at least Loki and Father are talking these days."

"Well, that's good I suppose, "Steve joined in."Families should stick together."

'Where's Tony?" Bruce asked.

"And Loki?" Clint demanded.

There was a blast of rap music from Thor's pocket. He looked puzzled for a second. Then Thor's phone buzzed "It's a text from Loki, " he announced proudly."It is the first time ever that he has contacted me this way."

Fury face-palmed, "You have his phone number and never told us. Next, you'll be telling me you know where he lives."

"Of course, "Thor beamed "I helped him find the apartment and furnish it and then I helped Loki move in. He bought me a pizza in return. He said it was traditional amongst Midgardians to provide pizza. Well, he stole it. But it's the thought that counts. You taught me that Steve."

Coulson asked calmly "What is the text about? Is Tony safe?"

"They are going to the Secret of Victoria, "he read."Then they are heading to a club that Tony knows."He started to return his phone when another message was received. Thor read it approvingly, "Loki says he will return Tony on Odin's Day since Von Doom is planning an attack early on Thor's Day."

Coulson suppressing a sigh asks how Loki knows Von Doom is about to attack when one of Loki's illusions appears. "Well, I did help Victor to plan the attack. I look forward to seeing you all on Thursday."


End file.
